


Hurricane

by Caesar_Of_Rome



Category: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Make-Outs, Dom! Rhett, Hair Pulling, Light BDSM, Link and Rhett have never met before, M/M, Over-the-clothes-petting, Stable Sex, Sub! Link, TEXAS RANCH AU, Teensy Weency bit o’ plot, Underwater Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesar_Of_Rome/pseuds/Caesar_Of_Rome
Summary: Yes, this is another AU. Most of my fanfics will be. And this one is based off of the country song HURRICANE by LUKE COMBS. So there’s some backstory~This is only my second fan fiction and I’m still writing my first one, but I got this idea and had to create it, so here we are.This is the fanfic that this platform deserves!. . .But not the one it neeeeeds~





	1. Chapter 1

“Texas is having such shit weather lately.” Micah groaned in the passenger’s seat of the sleek black, high-sitting 2015 Ford F-150 King Ranch. He shifted in his spot and gazed nervously out of the front windshield at the heavy hitting storm that pounded against the vehicle. The truck’s thermostat read 40 degrees F.  
He continued to change sitting positions until the driver finally slapped his knee. “Sit still, boy! Yer gonna wear the leather down!” He ordered in a gruff tone then sat back in the driver’s seat.  
Micah sighed and messed with the collar of his freshly ironed green checkered button-up.  
“We should’ve just gone out tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow ain’t no good. We’re workin’ double time.” He explained then shot a quick glare to Micah. “Now just sit back, shut it, and enjoy the ride. We’re almost there anyhow.” He ordered once more then turned up the radio which was blaring a commercial jingle.

SAN ANTONIO’S CHRISTMAS STATION  
Q-101.9!

Micah tapped his fingers on the door handle in time with the melodic winter tunes that filled the truck, the driver tapping along on the steering wheel, until they finally pulled into a gravel and dirt parking lot in front of a long one-story building.  
At the entrance of the rocky driveway, there stood an erect LED sign that read SASSAFRAS and had a logo of a tree leaf. Micah had been to this place plenty of times before with his grumpy partner who was already yanking the keys from the truck’s ignition and barreling out into the downpour to reach the entrance of the building.  
Micah hastily followed.

The inside of the building was decorated floor to ceiling with acoustic guitars, signed photos of famous bands and peoples who’d passed by years before, rusted farm equipment, and on the far left wall above a short row of two-people tables was the stuffed head of a longhorn.  
The front of the house dawned a short stage where a local band was setting up for their next performance and the back of the house held the cozy bar where men and women sat shoulder-to-shoulder while drinking Budweiser and having a few laughs.  
Hardly anyone noticed when the two men barged in through the entrance, except a waitress who was making her rounds to the few occupied tables that lined the dance floor. She delivered the last beer on her tray then slipped on over to the two men.  
“Why, hey there boys~!” He hummed in a thick southern drawl and flipped her golden hair that flowed generously down her back. Micah smiled and nodded his head to her before stepping back to make room for his friend to walk in.

His partner was freakishly tall, the one aspect that allowed the waitress to give him a nickname as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gazed up at him eagerly. “Mmm~ good to see you again, Stretch~.” She hummed and followed the man’s movements with her lovely baby blues.  
He had plucked his brown felt cowboy hat from atop his head to wipe it dry of stray raindrops and to run a large hand through his well maintained, sand colored quaf in order to fluff it back up before placing his hat back in its spot. He locked his green/grey hues with the woman’s and his thin lips turned upwards at the corners, hidden well behind the thick cover of sandy beard. “Well ain’t you a beauty?” He growled and reached down to place his wide palms firmly against her tiny hips (which were exposed thanks to her tied up crop top) and bring her flush against his towering frame.  
She giggled sweetly then brought a chair around behind the man so he could sit down and bring her along to straddle his hips. Her long ivory legs spread almost completely from the sheer width of the man’s colossal body, her jean booty shorts stretching across her plump rump which he grabbed and bounced eagerly in his large hands with a seductive growl.

“Oh, stop it you!” She laughed and playfully slapped his broad chest which was covered beneath a red plaid shirt. “Rhett, baby, we shouldn’t be doing this here anyways.” She spoke in a hushed tone and glanced around at the other bar goers.  
Rhett let out an uncaring pssh and continued to toy with the supple flesh in his hands.  
“Casey, we’ve done it in all places that even God would need to get creative to think about. I figure doin’ it right here on the dance floor’d be a nice addition to the list.”  
He growled and dove in to nibble the side of her neck, holding her still by her plump arse as she giggled and rutted against him.  
It wasn’t until the sound of a foot steadily tapping the concrete floor broke them out of their daze that they pulled apart from one another. Standing with her arms crossed over her double D bust and giving mostly Rhett the stink eye was a medium statured woman with long raven hair tied up in a tight bun. “Casey, stop foolin’ around and get back to work. Table 6 is runnin’ dry.” She snapped and shooed Casey away from the man who was left to groan and pull his chair back up to its table.

The woman watched him then leaned on the table with one hand laying flat on its surface. “What’ll you be having besides my best friend?” She huffed, furrowing her defined brows. Rhett grinned devilishly and patted the table.  
“My usual. Whitewater Midnight Stout.”  
With that said, the woman nodded and stalked back to the bar. Rhett was left to scroll on his phone, reading the news and watching YouTube, and spare a few glances to Casey as she made her rounds.  
Each time she noticed, she swayed her hips more for his liking. She knew how easy it was for her to drive the cowboy wild with just a wink and a little hip shake.  
Rhett bit his lip and stroked his beard thoughtfully before he was stuffing his phone away and heading to the bathroom, but his attention was snatched by the entrance door swinging open.

He looked in that direction and watched as a tall man (maybe a few inches shorter than Rhett) stumbled in from the storm. He was wearing a heavy grey coat to shield himself from the storm and he was pulling the the puffy hood tight around his head. Once he was inside and the door was closed behind him he tossed his hood back and shook his head. He was a thin man, lanky almost, with square rimmed glasses and a salt and pepper quiff hairstyle. His tanned ivory jaw was decorated with light dusting of a 5 o’clock shadow which glistened with lingering raindrops.  
He seemed scared, confused, and annoyed all at once as he looked around frantically then made his way back to the bar.  
He struck Rhett as odd, but in no way dangerous.  
So he shrugged it off then continued to the men’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaack!  
> Midterms killed me, I’m sorry~!

He didn’t always do this, but sometimes when Rhett was alone in front of a mirror for too long he would messing with his beard. It starts simple. After washing his hands he’d run his fingers through the soft bristles to style them back to how they were before he had multiple hands in it. After some grooming and intense inspection he’d then go on to the hair.  
He was a tall man, but more than a few people had made the same comment that his hair seems to make him taller, and he had no problem with that.  
Most women enjoyed the company of a reaching man. Especially that pretty little waitress out there in the bar.  
After running his hands through his silky quaff, he’d fix his shirt and dust it free of wrinkles then, giving himself a once-over, he’d pull out his phone and go to Instagram.  
Micah and the other guys he worked with often chastised him for having an account on there, but he hardly payed mind to their opinions. He didn’t feel that it made him a lesser man, so why should he care?  
He went to the camera and flipped it to front view so the only things being picked up were his shoulders, head, and a picture of John Wayne on the wall behind him.  
He went through multiple faces to make and finally landed on simply arching one brow and leaving the other in a questioning angle before snapping the picture and adding it to the plethora of others on his page. It was just then, however, when the door next to him flew wide open. He was frozen with the fear of having possibly been caught by Micah, but when he turned his gaze towards the person who was still in the doorway he felt a wave of thick relief wash over him.  
It was just the guy who’d walked in a few minutes ago. He’d shed his puffy jacket and was only in a grey graphic T-shirt with the Star Wars logo across his surprisingly broad chest.  
Rhett’s eyes seemed to linger on the letters for a few seconds too long until he finally came back to his senses when he finally locked his gaze with the stranger’s, who seemed completely confused with narrowed black brows behind those thick rimmed glasses of his.

“Uhhhh...” Rhett started quietly but quickly gave up when the man just continued into the bathroom, back hugging the wall so he didn’t get too close to Rhett.  
No matter how far he tried to get, however, the tall man still was able to get a large whiff of the cologne the stranger was wearing.  
Smoky... Sandal Wood maybe? But it also had an Oakyness to it.  
No matter what, Wood was involved.  
And it intrigued Rhett to no end.  
Once the stranger had settled in front of the ivory urinal that was closest to the wall, Rhett decided to make his leave so he wouldn’t seem like anymore of a creep that the man probably already thought he was.

After a quick filter slap-on, a cheeky caption, and final upload Rhett tucked his phone away and returned to his table where his cold beer sat waiting for him on a coaster.  
However, there was something different about the setting. His once lonely table with only one chair occupying it now had a second chair which dawned a puffy jacket left to dry and in front of it, a bottle of Budweiser on its own coaster.  
He raised a brow and the new additions and gulped when he realized who they belonged to.  
“Sorry, were you sitting here?” A stranger’s voice came up behind him and along with it, the smell of wood cologne.  
Rhett spun on his heel to come face-to-face with the stranger who still wore the same confused expression as before. Rhett nodded softly.  
“Yeah. Bu-But you don’t have to move. I don’t own the table or nothin’.”

“I wasn’t going to.”  
The stranger quickly replied before making his way to his seat. The tone and slightly snarky attitude caught Rhett off guard for a moment before he sat in his own chair to the left of the stranger, who was bouncing his knee impatiently and taking short swigs of his beer.  
This guy seemed out of place here, surrounded by ranchers and cattle hands.  
Rhett took a sip of his own drink as he carefully eyed the man.  
“So what brings you all the way out here?”  
He asked smoothly, placing his hand firmly on his knee so he could lean forward comfortably.  
The stranger glanced at him as he pulled out his phone, the reflection on his glasses giving away the fact that he was scrolling through his contacts.  
“On my way to the Hill Country. Wherever the hell that is...” He explained quietly. At that explanation, Rhett couldn’t help but laugh out loud. This made the stranger jump and eye him worriedly.  
This kid really was out of place here!  
“Hell, you’re in the wrong place then, son!” He exclaimed.  
“Hill Country’s north of here. You wound up in the middle of Ranch territory.”

At this, the stranger’s eyes widened and he continued scrolling through his contacts faster.  
“Great!” He huffed and stood to walk to the corner of the bar, placing his phone up to his ear.  
Rhett watched and chuckled to himself before taking another long drink of his brew then looking around. Where had that sexy piece of ass gone?  
He was about to stand and go look for her when he was suddenly pinned in place by the one and only.  
“Hey baby~.” Casey purred.  
“My shift’s over with.” She explained and wrapped her arms around Rhett’s neck. He grinned and grasped her bubble butt with both hands and held her in place as he bucked his hips up teasingly, causing her to illicit the sweetest of moans.  
“Good. I’ve been waiting to get my hands on you all night.” He growled.  
She giggled and bit her cherry red lip before taking his hand and pulling him off to a storage room behind the bar.  
It was in the same corner where the stranger was making a distressed phone call.

“No, I can’t! I fucked up!” He yelled in a hushed tone. That was all Rhett heard, though, before the storage room door was closed and locked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM SO LATE! OMG I SWEAR IM BACK NOW 😂  
> Also, this was a Christmas fic. Soooooo it’s still set at Christmas time lol.

Rhett and Casey absolutely destroyed that storage closet. A wooden shelf that was hung high on the wall holding cleaners of different sorts ended up on the floor thanks to the Rancher’s formidable height. Brooms and mods that were once propped up neatly now layer on the floor in an unorganized manner.  
The only thing that made this bad was that after their (what felt like hours) playtime, Casey couldn’t find her pretty pink panties.  
“SHIT!” She cursed as she cleaned up the closet, still unable to find her drawers. Rhett chuckled and landed one quick stroke to those beautiful exposed cheeks. They were a beautiful ivory and bounced like water balloons. “Just go commando for now~” He suggested as he buttoned up his shirt. She glared at him and put her hands on her hips.  
“Excuse you mister! I still have to clean up and that requires bendin’ over n’ such. This tiny shorts ain’t gonna cover nothin’!”

Rhett listened to her and laughed heartily and the thought of her accidentally exposing herself while she bent down to pick up a fork or something. It was funny, but it also made his little fella ache for another round.  
Suddenly breaking him away from his thoughts, though, was a heavy pounding on the door.  
“Rhett!” Casey’s boss called in her angry tone. “Get yer ass out here now!” She ordered.  
Casey sighed and reluctantly slipped on her tiny shorts, not having found her panties.  
Rhett grinned and kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll turn up any day now.” He whispered softly and grinned evilly before opening the door to let her out first. Out there was the black haired woman, stern looking as ever and still impatiently tapping her foot.  
Casey went about her last tasks, leaving Rhett to the angry looking woman.  
“What is it this time, ya bat?” He grinned and crossed his arms.  
The woman sneered and put her fists in her hips.  
“That man at your table is having trouble and needs a place to stay for the night.”  
She explained.

Rhett raised a brow and looked over to his table where the stranger was sitting again. Now he was surrounded by beer bottles and his head was laying on his arms. That made the Rancher shrug.  
“So what? Send him to a hotel.”  
He waved his hand and started to leave to his seat when he was suddenly stopped by Micah’s voice.  
“Um... actually, we can’t.” He chimed in.

Rhett turned his head to him then leaned against the bar.  
“Oh? And why not?”

“‘Cause his car broke down on the side of the road a few blocks from here.” He explained, pausing only to take a sip of his Whisky. “And I already hooked it up to the truck while you were in the closet.”

“You... you did WHAT?” Rhett demanded, eyes growing wide.  
“Why would you do that?! We don’t know this guy, he could be crazy!”

Micah glanced to his friend and rolled his eyes hard.  
“We work on a housing ranch Rhett. That’s its primary function. TO HOUSE PEOPLE. Besides, his car just needs some new parts. I can fix it up and he’ll be out in a few days.”

Rhett listened and sighed heavily. Micah was right. The ranch was a place for travelers to come and go freely, but something in his gut told him that it wouldn’t be right to let this random guy stay there.  
It was odd.  
He’d never felt that way about anyone who’d stayed there. Perhaps it was just the circumstances under which this guy ended up with them.  
He looked over to the table and noticed that the guy was gone but all the bottles and his puffy jacket were still there. “What the...?” He whispered and darted his eyes around before he finally found the stranger leaning against the wall and trying to stumble out the door.  
Rhett sighed again and pulled out his wallet to pay for himself.  
“Micah, hurry up.” He ordered before rushing to the man, grabbing his coat from the table.

“Hey!” He huffed and grasped the man’s shoulder, making him turn to look up at Rhett with droopy eyes and a slack jaw.  
“Nnngg.. yeeess..?” He spoke groggily, blinking slowly.  
Rhett tisked. “Lord, yer shit-faced.” He exclaimed before taking the man’s arm and tossing it around his shoulders.  
“C’mon. One foot at a time. I’m gettin’ you to the truck and back to the ranch.”  
He explained as he led the fumbling stranger out of the building.

It was a hassle to get him in the truck safely, he kept tripping over his own feet and at one point he slipped off of the side step and fell back onto the wet pavement.  
“FUCK!” Rhett growled and grabbed the man’s wrist, dragging him to his feet so they were face to face. He then gripped the stranger’s hips firmly and easily hoisted him up into the back seat of the truck.  
“Urb... th-thanks....” the man nodded his head softly. Rhett has calmed down and gently nodded back.  
“Y-Yeah. Whatever.” He whispered and continued to gaze up at the man.

Raindrops dripped from the disheveled strands of silver and black hair and landed on Rhett’s arms. He hardly noticed that he still had the man’s hips in his hands as he made eye contact with those stunning Sapphires. How had he not noticed them before, after how many times they looked at each other tonight? Somehow in the pouring rain in the middle of the night, this stranger seemed... he wasn’t sure what to say.  
Handsome? Or... beautiful..?

“L-Link...” The man gurgled, snapping Rhett out of his thoughtful daze. He blinked and shook his head. “What?”

“Link. I’m Link.” He repeated himself, slowly placing his hands over Rhett’s. Rhett focused his eyes on their overlapping hands and gulped before releasing the man.  
“Um... yeah. I’m Rhett.” He nodded and shook his head before helping the man the rest of the way into the truck and closing the door.  
And just the right time, Micah came out and rushed to the passenger’s seat.

“‘Bout Damn time!” Rhett scolded as he hopped into the driver’s seat and peeled out of the driveway and left for the ranch.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the three made it to the ranch, the rain had seemed to clear up just enough for Micah to take the car to the work garage near the horse stables. Rhett continued on down the long dirt driveway that led far beyond the barn and garage and when it finally ended, he had come upon a two story ranch home with a Chicken coop to its right.  
The truck was parked in front of the house and he collected the man, Link, who had fallen asleep on the way.

“Hey.” He ordered and slapped the guy’s knee, earning no results.  
He growled.  
“Hey. Buddyroll, wake up.” He shook Link’s knee firmly but it was no use. Link was OUT.  
Rhett growled and kicked his boot against the wet dirt before looking down the road.  
Micah couldn’t see the house from that far away.  
When he saw that the coast was clear, he sighed and made his decision.

———————————————————

Rhett made it to one of the upstairs guest rooms and kicked the door open, entering with the sleeping Link draped in his arms.  
He switched the light on with his elbow and walked in.  
The room was simple. Beige colored walls with a white chair in the corner and a twin sized bed next to the only window looking out amongst nothing but a horizon of dirt and grass. There was a painting on the wall of running horses next to the closet and across the room from the bed was a flat screen TV. All the guest rooms looked like this one. It was one of the reasons Rhett liked this place. It was simple.  
This next part, however, was everything BUT simple.

Rhett managed to get Link’s shoes off and on the shoe rack in the closet, but he couldn’t lay him on the white sheets of the bed because when he fell at the bar earlier, his jeans became muddy and sopping wet. Rhett sighed and shook Link one more time, rougher this time.  
Still, he didn’t wake up.  
He continued his blissful sleep, making Rhett’s task even harder now.  
He looked behind him to make sure Micah hadn’t come back yet then set Link carefully on the floor on his back.  
“Okay...” He whispered, taking in a deep breath and slowly bringing his hands to Link’s fly.  
“This ain’t weird. This is necessary.” He convinced himself as he carefully undid the button and pulled down the zipper, exposing the bright blue MeUndies.  
He inhaled deeply through his nose but held that breath as he hooked his fingers slowly in the belt loops of the jeans, tugging carefully.  
He got the jeans around Link’s thighs when suddenly he began to stir with a slightly distressed groan.  
Rhett jumped and pulled his hands away quickly so he could claim innocence, but Link didn’t wake up still. He just rolled over onto his stomach.

Rhett’s heart now resides in his throat and when he was sure Link was asleep he made quick work of discarding the jeans and placing his on the bed.  
Once Link’s Head hit the pillow he began to snore. It reminded Rhett of a child and he chuckled softly as he started to drape the comforter over Link. His attention, however, was drawn squarely on the blue MeUndies.  
Link was still on his stomach so his ass faced Rhett.  
His...  
Round...  
Plump...  
Perky...  
Soft...  
Mmmm...

NO! Rhett shook his head quickly, threw the comforter over the man, and rushed out the room and downstairs to his truck where he sat in the driver’s seat silently, dazed and confused and heart pounding wildly.  
He remembered the strong feeling his gut had about bringing this guy home and now that feeling grew stronger.  
But now.... it didn’t seem all that bad like earlier.  
Actually, it was starting to feel the exact opposite. Like he wanted this to happen.  
But these thoughts roamed in the dark recesses in his mind where he never dared pry, along with the random flashbacks to the image of that perfectly rounded booty.  
Rhett growled and hit the steering wheel in a small rage before resting his forehead against it.

“....oh fuck....”  
He whispered and sighed heavily before glancing to the glowing blue digital clock on the dashboard.

By this point it was very late, nearly midnight, and he had the aftermath of rowdy closet sex and alcohol to get through. So with that knowledge readily at bay, it was easy for him to chalk up his strange behavior as coming down from tonight’s high.  
Now he just needed to sleep.  
And sleep he did so, heavily and alone.


End file.
